A Mezmer And His Special Pet
by Wicked LOvELy Chic
Summary: Vex is in hiding. For the usual reasons. He stumbles across what he likes to call his "special". A being immune to his charms, or the charms of any fae. He now has a few choices: is this a new toy or could it be more? Annabelle, like most living things, has a past. One she intends to keep private.However, a certain Mezmer can't seem respect that limit (among others)
1. Chapter 1

Annabelle sighed as she wiped down the counters of the bar. The current sports game blared on the screen above, as did the voices of the fans two seats down.

" _Just ten more minutes until this shift is over"_ she thought to herself, finding mild solace in the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey, sweetheart! How's about another round for my boys here?" The sandy blonde man bellowed to her, apparently oblivious to the lack of distance between them" I think we're on a winning streak tonight!"

She turned to him and threw on her best appeasing smile "Coming right up, George. The usual?"

She'd lost his attention to the box above her head " Uh yeah yeah. Surprise me."

"Sure thing"

She turned her attention back to the tap and the pitcher she had in hand. She stared at the clock above the exit, doing a mental count down in her head.

She turned to pass the pitcher down to man and his crew. "Here you go. Have a great night."

She looked back up at the clock.  
 _Just 3 minutes left,_ she thought. She grabbed the wet rag from below the counter and started wiping down the bar. _How the hell does this get so sticky?_

The noise level on the screen behind her skyrocketed, as the home team scored a touchdown. George and his group of friends jumped up, their drinks splashing everywhere.

 _I guess that answers that question._

She walked over to start wiping up the mess, when a hand reached out to still hers. "That's alright, I've got this." Scott, her manager, nodded towards the door. "You can duck out early".

She smiled at him in thanks and grabbed her coat to leave.

"Hey Anna!" Scott called her.

She turned around.

"Did you forget something?

She looked down at the wad of bills below the bar top.

"Thanks!" She grabbed her tips and hurried out of the bar.

She was a few blocks from her house when her phone buzzed.

" **Need you to close. Clara never showed up –Scott"**

With a slightly defeated sigh, she turned back and starting walking towards the bar.

Vex sat in the corner of a local bar, twirling the amber liquid in his glass. He looked around the place, mildly bemused by the excitement surrounding the humans gathered around their precious sports game. He even threw in a whoop and howl for the opposing team every now and then, just for a kick.

The place was a far cry from the energy and general rave-esk (was that a word? He decided it's a word) quality of his old night club. One of many lush things he gave up when he double-crossed the dark fae and helped the Succubus and her scooby gang. Who he then (only kinda) screwed over as well. It was really more a matter of perspective.

It was safe to say that many fae would like to see his handsome little face wrapped up under their tree this season. Which was why he was here, in this dump of a place, knocking back what was, at best, maybe thirty dollar whiskey.

 _"At least I have some toys to play with"_ He thought to himself. He raised his hands, targeting a stout looking bald chap at the bar. He flicked his wrists, excited to see the man climb atop the bar and start dancing in his fancy suit. And... nothing.

 _Oh, bugger it all._

Along with his house, his car, his club, and any claim of protection he might have from the dark fae, he also lost his mojo.

 _Bloody Succubus._

The door dinged, and Vex shrunk himself into the shadows, as said Succubus strolled in to the dingy establishment and settled herself at the bar.

He overheard her ask some questions about some chick and order a few drinks. The bartender seemed helpful, but a little annoyed by her badgering questions. (Which was a first, since the succubus usually had the humans drooling at the chance to talk with her).

He stared back at his drink for a few more minutes

"No, I'm sorry. I really don't know that much about her. I haven't worked with her much. I just know she hasn't shown up for her last two shifts. "

"Well, thank you- "Bo paused to read her name tag "Anna, for your time." She reached out to caress the girls hand" I really appreciate it".

"Sure" The women at the bar shifted awkwardly. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Oh, no. I think my thirst is quenched. Here's my card, call me if you think of anything"

 _Way to play detective_ Vex thought.

Bo hopped off the bar stool and made to leave.

"Uh, Miss? You forgot your tab."

Bo Blinked. Vex stifled a cough and tuned back into the scene at the bar.

"Oh!" The succubus feigned innocence, and casually placed her hand on the young woman's forearm, making eye contact. " It looks like I'm a little short on cash. Could I maybe make it up to you next time?" She coaxed.

 _Way to play with your food, succubitch._

However, much to the Succubus's surprise (and Vex's), the young bartender removed her arm from Bo's grasp and gingerly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, we don't make those kinds of deals here. If it was just a shot, I'd be able to cover for you, but you rang up quite a tab . I can take cash or credit."

The tall leather-clad brunette stood there in shock as the bartender walked away to tend to her other patrons.

Vex restrained himself from stalking over to gloat, knowing full well that it could end poorly for him at this moment. He had to be content just watching, he supposed.

Bo recovered enough to try again, this time catching the young woman's attention by grasping her shoulder. "Excuse me, Anna, is it?"

The girl turned around, visibly uncomfortable with her touch, and faced Bo.

Bo tried to move forward, oblivious to the girl's discomfort. "I think we had a misunderstanding about payment"

The women looked back at her patiently and simply replied "It's alright, I understand."

Bo looked relieved. "Oh, good. I was so worried that you had the wrong impression of me"

The woman's smile changed slightly. "Oh, not at all! I understand completely!"

Bo smiled back at her, though Vex could tell something in the air had changed.

"Good"

"I understand that you are used to always getting your way.

Bo opened her mouth to speak but was cut off

"-I understand that you use your looks to get whatever you want. And I understand that you planned on flirting your way out of paying"

Vex watched gleefully as the succubus started turning red.

The young bartender's placid smile fell from her face. "The bill's $70, Princess. Pay up or I'll call the cops".

"Anna! Can I see you for a minute? Now!" A gruff voice yelled from the kitchen. The young women begrudgingly accepted the payment of the brunette's tab from one of the many men staring at her from the bar.

Vex watched as the girl walked to the back of the room to meet the man who called her. He heard the back door slam as the succubus stormed out, undoubtedly with a snack or two in tow.

Vex stood from his spot and walked over towards the back of the bar, to get a better view.

Within a matter of minutes, the redhead from the bar was walking out of the backroom, a slight grimace on her face. She was muttering something under her breath as she walked past him. She sighed and swung at a low hanging ceiling lamp, half expecting to miss. Instead, she hit her mark and sent the fixture sailing right towards the Mesmer's head.

"Oi! Watch the Face!" He shouted

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?"

Vex looked up past the hand cradling his right brow." I've been better, love." He rasped dabbing at the cut on his eyebrow.

The auburn haired woman walked up to him, grabbing a handkerchief from her purse. "Just hold still" She reached up on her toes to try to stunt the bleeding.

The Mesmer smirked "Playing nursemaid, are we?" He shot her a wink.

"I just don't want you bleeding out. I just mopped these floors" She said dryly, avoiding eye contact.

He laughed a bit at that. "I'm touched"

She pulled away and threw the bloody clothe in the trash.

She turned to face him again." I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't thinking "

Vex looked up for a second, than down again. "Yeah, she can have that effect on people"

The woman looked at him then, confused "Who can?"

Vex blinked, before recovering "The women for bar? Tall, dark, and a raging headache? She's chalk full of charms, that one."

" _She's full of something"_ Anna muttered under her breath.

Vex fought back a grin.

"You two seemed to get along well, as I saw" He probed.

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, not so much. She asked me some questions, and kept trying to touch me, which I guess was supposed to be comforting or something. Then she tried to stiff me on the bill."

"I heard that part"

"So did the boss man" She said, wincing." If that stunt didn't get me kicked out early, that nasty cut on your face would've done the trick."

Vex motioned towards the knick on his brow "Oy? This little tick? No, worries Love. Chicks love scars" He wiggled his brows for effect, before wincing again.

She cracked a smile at that" Well, then. You're welcome..I guess?"

She looked up to him for a moment before seeing her boss walking towards them, none too pleased.

" I_ I gotta go. It was nice meeting you. Bye" With that, she hurried off into the parking lot.

Vex leaned up against the bar, taking another pull from his glass. _Interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle walked toward her intended destination, mentally making a list of all the ways she could, and would, break the rotten lowlife who took her best friend. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists by her side.

 _I warned him_... she thought. _I told that bastard what would happen if he ever hurt her._

Her boots clacked against the pavement as her pace quickened. She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus, and be alert. She couldn't afford to mess up or raise any flags. She took a deep breath and tuned into her senses.

That's when she heard it. The quiet footsteps that accompanied hers, each foot fall gradually drawing closer. She looked up ahead and decided to turn at the next ally, and just cut through the backstreets to get to the warehouse.

She made her turn and waited in the shadows

Within a few moments, a dark figure rounded the corner. She pressed her back up against the wall of neighboring complex, holding her breath. She watched as the figure walked a few steps ahead before stopping to look around.

Her suspicions confirmed, Anna slowly reached into her boot to grab her dagger and stalked forward.

* * *

Vex kept his pace behind the girl, stopping every now and then to avoid suspicion. He watched as she turned a corner, and took his time in his pursuit.

 _What in hell is this woman doing slinking about the streets in the dead of night?_

He gradually approached the junction and rounded the corner, slightly disoriented to see his mark had vanished.

Suddenly, he found himself being knocked to ground. His head smacked hard against the concrete as his midsection felt the weight of someone straddling him, with the coolness of a blade against his throat.

He blinked his eyes open see the woman from the bar astride him, her green eyes flashing angrily at him. He smirked. _Well, this was a lovely surprise._

"Hey now, love. I don't know what you've heard about me, but I am just _not_ that kind of girl." He huffed, widening his eyes at her.'" You could at least buy me dinner first" He pouted.

"Why are you following me?" she hissed at him, her blade pressing against his skin.

"I wasn't following you" he lied, trying to move from under her. Then rethought his position.

She tilted her head at him, her auburn locks falling over one shoulder." Oh Really? So you just happened to be walking along the exact same path, at the exact same time, going exactly the same way?"

He raised his hands in mock surrender, before rolling his eyes. "Stranger things have happened"

She narrowed her eyes at him, though her grip on the knife loosened slightly." Doubtful"

Vex seized his opportunity and knocked the blade from her hand, before reversing their positions

He stared down as second of surprise flashed across her face, a satisfied smile making a home upon his.

She glared up at him.

"Isn't this a precarious position to be in?" He thought aloud, watching as her cheeks reddened.

"Tell me" he continued, his hands pinning her wrist above either side of her head "What are you doing roaming about the streets this time of night?"

She squirmed under him for a few moments, trying to free her hands, before eventually slumping her shoulders back against the pavement.

She closed her eyes for a second, her momentary fear giving way to irritation.

Vex stared at her as the expressions on her face raced from panicked, to furious, and finally to resignation. She had her head turned away from him until then,as she looked up at him, her facial features settled on a look he could only identify as idle boredom.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry. " She sighed

"I noticed, with the whole "haste to jump my bones" bit "He smirked again, his eyes alit with amusement. "Not that I'm not flattered".

She rolled her eyes at him "I truly couldn't help myself" she replied dryly.

"' course you couldn't" He quipped.

Anna closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath, before trying again.

"Listen" She started, peering up at his face. "I don't know why you're here. And I don't really care." She watched, holding his attention." I've got something I need to tend to, so I'd really appreciate it if you could just let me go". Her eyes searched his face, as she calculated her next move.

He was quiet for a moment, as if considering her plea, before speaking again.

"Afraid not. I'm Sorry" He smirked again, obviously pleased with himself.

"So am I" she muttered, before slamming her body forward and head-butting him. She rolled out from under his unconscious body, grabbing her weapon from the ground. She stood up and looked down at his still form, a slight pang of guilt creeping in before she dismissed it.

She shook herself off and ran.

* * *

Anna walked up to the boarded up building, finding a door along the back that was easy enough to open. She silently let herself in, following the sound of chattering voices and sinister laughter.

Sure enough, she found Tommy and his lackeys huddled around a poker table, bragging about their latest conquest.

"Oh, and the look on that slut's little face. " He laughed, tossing back the bottle in his hand. "Such a pretty little face, she had." He continued. "I almost wish I'd 'aver kept it. " He looked almost regretful, before a slimy grin spread across his face. "But not as much as I wished I'd kept some other parts!" His buddies howled in laughter, as Anna swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

She took a slow step forward, walking down the dark corridor towards the gang.

She was roughly ten paces away, getting ready to strike, when she heard one of DuPont's boys call to him from the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, Tommy! Look what we found in the alley!"

Anna watched as two men hauled a body towards the center of the room. As they drew closer, she was able to make out the familiar mop of black hair and leather clad body of the man she ran into earlier.

From the looks of it, he was still unconscious.

She gazed on as they tied him to a chair. Tommy walked in a predatory circle around the man, poking at him every now and then, before stomping his foot in frustration like a petulant child.

"Would someone please wake this useless sack of flesh up?" He barked. "It's no fun when they're not awake". He whined.

Just then, the shaggy haired man stirred, his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings, before he spoke.

"Tommy" He purred. "My old friend. I've been meaning to visit".

One of DuPont's goons stalked forward and punched the captive below the ribs.

"Save it, Mezmer" Tommy spat, circling him again. He motioned for his men to come closer, as he crouched down in front of him.

"Face it, Vex" He punched him in the jaw, as one of his guys passed him a bat. "You're through. " He walked behind him, and unfastened his hands, only to grab them and bend back to in unnatural angle. There was a sickening pop and cracking noise as the man's screams filled the room.

As if snapping out of a trance, Anna finally found her voice.

"Hey, Douche Canoe!" She yelled, walking towards the center of the room.

All eyes turned to her, including the Mesmer's. The gang leader looked at her appraisingly.

"Well, if it isn't the _lovely_ Ms. Morgan" He sneered "Pray tell, to what do I owe the pleasure, lass?"

Their captive forgotten, the Red Caps turned to start circling her, the blood lust evident in their eyes.

Undeterred, she walked towards Tommy, her features remaining cool and collected.

"Where's the ring, Tommy?" She asked calmly.

Instead of answering her, he simply cackled. He tossed his head back, revealing the blood soaked diamond ring hanging from a chain around his neck. Clara's ring.

Anna fought to remain her composure, speaking evenly. "I told you what would happen if you hurt her".

Tommy stuck his nose in the air, casting her a smug grin.

"And I told her what would happen if she ran" he countered, idly staring at his bloodstained fingers. "Not my fault the bloody bitch didn't listen".

Annabella looked up at the five other Red Caps in the room, her voice taking on a strange tone of calm and authority as she addressed them. "Leave. Now" She ordered. The men stood up, their backs erect, and walked obediently out of the building.

She watched as they leaved, a smug grin on her face, before she turned her gaze back to the ring leader.

His air of confidence from seconds before had been replaced with growing anxiousness, as she continued to advance on him.

He threw his hands up in surrender, stumbling backwards.

"It looks like you're all alone, DuPont". She started, her voice now hauntingly calm and almost wistful." So you have two choices." She paused, watching his eyes grow wide as she raised her palms, creating a circle of fire around him. "You can call the Dark Fey elders, right now, and Confess to the slaughter of a light fey, and thereby risking the start of a new war. For which the penalty is death. Or" She paused again, noticing the spark of hope behind his eyes.

She stared him dead on then, her slow malicious smile causing his face to fall." Or, I can save them the paperwork". With that, she flicked her fingers out in a pulling motion, watching with a vacant expression as the air from DuPont's lungs vacated his body, and water took its place, bubbling out of his nose and mouth. The Red Cap man clawed in vain at his chest, before finally falling into a lifeless lump on the dark cement floor.

The flames left as quickly as they appeared, as she bent over his limp form and yanked the chain off of his neck.

A slow whistle caused her to spin around.

"Bloody hell. Remind me never to piss you off, love" A tired, but familiar voice carried over from across the room.

Wincing, and mentally kicking herself for leaving a witness, She walked over to the dark haired man still tied to a chair, and unbound him.

Now, overly aware of just how much she had exposed herself, she stood awkwardly with her hands at her sides, rocking on her toes. She was careful to look anywhere but at him as he flexed his sore wrists and theatrically cracked the bones in his neck.

She could feel his gaze on her, but adamantly refused to return his stare. Instead, she spoke to the floor.

"Are you...uh.. Okay?" She asked

A gave her a wry smile then. "Oh, yes. I'm just peachy". He winced, before cradling his abdomen with one arm.

Anna finally looked up, appraising his body _. For damage_ , she mentally added.

She stepped forward and gingerly grabbed his hands, turning them over. When she noticed him choke back a scream, she frowned.

"Hmm"

The man rolled his eyes. "Care to share with the rest of us?" He drawled.

Instead of answer, she splayed her fingers right below his sternum, and pressed down with moderate pressure.

He double forward and yelped, before glaring. "Christ, Woman. Do you enjoy inflicting pain on the helpless?" he hissed at her.

"You're not helpless" She stated, then frowned. "Though you are pretty messed up"

"Not the first time I've heard that, pet" He winked at her.

She ignored him.

"Can you walk?" She asked

"Yeah, but-"

"Good. Then get up"

* * *

 **[Author's Note: I'm not really pleased with how this chapter turned out, but if I didn't write something, it would go in the muse graveyard. I've got way too many potential story lines that have gone to die there, never even making it onto a keyboard. Anyway, please read and review! I'm trying to decide if I should scrap this project or not. Thank you! ~Kate]**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna walked out the doors of the bar, mentally kicking herself for losing another paycheck. She shuffled her feet along the path, brainstorming ways to bridge the gap and actually make rent for the month. She could only hope that Clara showed up in time to pay her half.

Speaking of her roommate, she really hadn't heard from her in about a week or so. Now, under normal circumstances, this wouldn't seem unusual. Clara would frequently be incommunicado for days at a time, either holed up at her latest boyfriend's house, or doing "research" for her blog. However, after about the 4th day of absence, her friend usually shot her a text, letting her know she still lived. Anna looked down to check her phone again. No new messages.

She reached the door to her apartment complex, turning the key in the lock, when she heard someone call her name. "Annabella Morgan?" She turned around to face two figures shadowed from the porchlight.

"Who's asking?" She hedged.

The first figure emerged. He was tall with curly blonde hair and greenish eyes. He strode up the stairs to the walk up, pulling out a badge to display. "I'm Detective Dyson, with the San Francisco Police Department." He motioned to the man walking up behind him." This is my partner, Hale. "The second gentleman nodded towards her, her brown eyes looking kind enough." We'd like to ask you some questions regarding your roommate, Clara Olsen. Do you have a minute?"

Anna sighed, leaning against a wall. _Clara, what did you get yourself into now?_

She returned her attention back to the officers." Yeah, of course. Is she in trouble or something?"

The first officer gave her an expression that looked pained, while the second gave her one of pity. "Ms. Morgan, a body was reported found to our department this evening." Hale continued. Anna felt her heart stop." Your friend is dead."

* * *

Bo stalked into the Dahl, throwing her jacket over the chair next to her. She slumped herself into the open chair at the bar, burying her head in her hands.

She felt her best friend sidled up beside her, a look of concern etched on her face.

"What's up, BoBo? How'd the questioning go?' Kenzie asked.

Bo only groaned in response. "That well, huh?"

The succubus returned with a grunt.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "A woman of words, my bestie."

Finally, Bo spoke. "Booze .Now"

Kenzie was only too happy to oblige, reaching over the bar to grab a shiny looking bottle. Most of the writing looked foreign, and knowing Trick, it was probably Elvish or something. The only thing she could make out were the words "40". Hoping it translated to "40 proof", Kenzie poured her friend and herself a generous glass.

"Okay, Succubuddy. Spill. What's up?" She prodded.

Bo took a slow pull from her glass before answering. "Well, for starters, the whole inquisition was a bust. The girl at the bar gave me zilch on our case. And second, when I tried to coax more info from her, *POW* nothing".

Kenzie's brows furrowed for a moment, confused. "Hold up, define "Nothing".

Bo threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "I mean NOTHING, Zilch, nada. I put my hand on her arm, and used my mojo. And nothing happened! She just pulled away."

Kenzie's eyes went wide "She didn't just turn to goop? They always turn to goop"

Bo shook her head. "Not this one. She just shook me off. It's like she had some invisible shield or something."

"Maybe she's Fae?" Kenzie tried.

"Fae or not, someone being immune to a Succubus's charms is highly unusual." Trick interjected, stepping up behind his bar. His eyes landed on the half empty bottle sitting by Bo. He threw his arms up "Kenzie, is that my 400 year old Elven whiskey?!" He shouted.

 _I knew it was elvie, elvish._ Kenzie thought.

"Maybe?" Kenzie stared down at her boots.

Trick grabbed the bottle and cradled it. " This was a gift from the Elven king himself! "

Kenzie looked away, mouthing an apology at the floor.

Bo chimed in "Well, whatever it was, it's what was needed"

Trick looked at her then. "Is that so?"

"Yah." She sighed, throwing the rest of her drink back." In addition to being more or less rejected by Little Miss Hot Shot, she threatened to call the cops on me if I didn't pay my tab"

"Imagine that" Trick muttered under his breath "Some people expect to be paid by their patrons".

Kenzie and Bo both took a moment to make unflattering faces at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle walked toward her intended destination, mentally making a list of all the ways she could, and would, break the rotten lowlife who took her best friend. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists by her side.

 _I warned him_... she thought. _I told that bastard what would happen if he ever hurt her._

Her boots clacked against the pavement as her pace quickened. She shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus, and be alert. She couldn't afford to mess up or raise any flags. She took a deep breath and tuned into her senses.

That's when she heard it. The quiet footsteps that accompanied hers, each foot fall gradually drawing closer. She looked up ahead and decided to turn at the next ally, and just cut through the backstreets to get to the warehouse.

She made her turn and waited in the shadows

Within a few moments, a dark figure rounded the corner. She pressed her back up against the wall of neighboring complex, holding her breath. She watched as the figure walked a few steps ahead before stopping to look around.

Her suspicions confirmed, Anna slowly reached into her boot to grab her dagger and stalked forward.

* * *

Vex kept his pace behind the girl, stopping every now and then to avoid suspicion. He watched as she turned a corner, and took his time in his pursuit.

 _What in hell is this woman doing slinking about the streets in the dead of night?_

He gradually approached the junction and rounded the corner, slightly disoriented to see his mark had vanished.

Suddenly, he found himself being knocked to ground. His head smacked hard against the concrete as his midsection felt the weight of someone straddling him, with the coolness of a blade against his throat.

He blinked his eyes open see the woman from the bar astride him, her green eyes flashing angrily at him. He smirked. _Well, this was a lovely surprise._

"Hey now, love. I don't know what you've heard about me, but I am just _not_ that kind of girl." He huffed, widening his eyes at her.'" You could at least buy me dinner first" He pouted.

"Why are you following me?" she hissed at him, her blade pressing against his skin.

"I wasn't following you" he lied, trying to move from under her. Then rethought his position.

She tilted her head at him, her auburn locks falling over one shoulder." Oh Really? So you just happened to be walking along the exact same path, at the exact same time, going exactly the same way?"

He raised his hands in mock surrender, before rolling his eyes. "Stranger things have happened"

She narrowed her eyes at him, though her grip on the knife loosened slightly." Doubtful"

Vex seized his opportunity and knocked the blade from her hand, before reversing their positions

He stared down as second of surprise flashed across her face, a satisfied smile making a home upon his.

She glared up at him.

"Isn't this a precarious position to be in?" He thought aloud, watching as her cheeks reddened.

"Tell me" he continued, his hands pinning her wrist above either side of her head "What are you doing roaming about the streets this time of night?"

She squirmed under him for a few moments, trying to free her hands, before eventually slumping her shoulders back against the pavement.

She closed her eyes for a second, her momentary fear giving way to irritation.

Vex stared at her as the expressions on her face raced from panicked, to furious, and finally to resignation. She had her head turned away from him until then,as she looked up at him, her facial features settled on a look he could only identify as idle boredom.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry. " She sighed

"I noticed, with the whole "haste to jump my bones" bit "He smirked again, his eyes alit with amusement. "Not that I'm not flattered".

She rolled her eyes at him "I truly couldn't help myself" she replied dryly.

"' course you couldn't" He quipped.

Anna closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath, before trying again.

"Listen" She started, peering up at his face. "I don't know why you're here. And I don't really care." She watched, holding his attention." I've got something I need to tend to, so I'd really appreciate it if you could just let me go". Her eyes searched his face, as she calculated her next move.

He was quiet for a moment, as if considering her plea, before speaking again.

"Afraid not. I'm Sorry" He smirked again, obviously pleased with himself.

"So am I" she muttered, before slamming her body forward and head-butting him. She rolled out from under his unconscious body, grabbing her weapon from the ground. She stood up and looked down at his still form, a slight pang of guilt creeping in before she dismissed it.

She shook herself off and ran.

* * *

Anna walked up to the boarded up building, finding a door along the back that was easy enough to open. She silently let herself in, following the sound of chattering voices and sinister laughter.

Sure enough, she found Tommy and his lackeys huddled around a poker table, bragging about their latest conquest.

"Oh, and the look on that slut's little face. " He laughed, tossing back the bottle in his hand. "Such a pretty little face, she had." He continued. "I almost wish I'd 'aver kept it. " He looked almost regretful, before a slimy grin spread across his face. "But not as much as I wished I'd kept some other parts!" His buddies howled in laughter, as Anna swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

She took a slow step forward, walking down the dark corridor towards the gang.

She was roughly ten paces away, getting ready to strike, when she heard one of DuPont's boys call to him from the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, Tommy! Look what we found in the alley!"

Anna watched as two men hauled a body towards the center of the room. As they drew closer, she was able to make out the familiar mop of black hair and leather clad body of the man she ran into earlier.

From the looks of it, he was still unconscious.

She gazed on as they tied him to a chair. Tommy walked in a predatory circle around the man, poking at him every now and then, before stomping his foot in frustration like a petulant child.

"Would someone please wake this useless sack of flesh up?" He barked. "It's no fun when they're not awake". He whined.

Just then, the shaggy haired man stirred, his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings, before he spoke.

"Tommy" He purred. "My old friend. I've been meaning to visit".

One of DuPont's goons stalked forward and punched the captive below the ribs.

"Save it, Mezmer" Tommy spat, circling him again. He motioned for his men to come closer, as he crouched down in front of him.

"Face it, Vex" He punched him in the jaw, as one of his guys passed him a bat. "You're through. " He walked behind him, and unfastened his hands, only to grab them and bend back to in unnatural angle. There was a sickening pop and cracking noise as the man's screams filled the room.

As if snapping out of a trance, Anna finally found her voice.

"Hey, Douche Canoe!" She yelled, walking towards the center of the room.

All eyes turned to her, including the Mesmer's. The gang leader looked at her appraisingly.

"Well, if it isn't the _lovely_ Ms. Morgan" He sneered "Pray tell, to what do I owe the pleasure, lass?"

Their captive forgotten, the Red Caps turned to start circling her, the blood lust evident in their eyes.

Undeterred, she walked towards Tommy, her features remaining cool and collected.

"Where's the ring, Tommy?" She asked calmly.

Instead of answering her, he simply cackled. He tossed his head back, revealing the blood soaked diamond ring hanging from a chain around his neck. Clara's ring.

Anna fought to remain her composure, speaking evenly. "I told you what would happen if you hurt her".

Tommy stuck his nose in the air, casting her a smug grin.

"And I told her what would happen if she ran" he countered, idly staring at his bloodstained fingers. "Not my fault the bloody bitch didn't listen".

Annabella looked up at the five other Red Caps in the room, her voice taking on a strange tone of calm and authority as she addressed them. "Leave. Now" She ordered. The men stood up, their backs erect, and walked obediently out of the building.

She watched as they leaved, a smug grin on her face, before she turned her gaze back to the ring leader.

His air of confidence from seconds before had been replaced with growing anxiousness, as she continued to advance on him.

He threw his hands up in surrender, stumbling backwards.

"It looks like you're all alone, DuPont". She started, her voice now hauntingly calm and almost wistful." So you have two choices." She paused, watching his eyes grow wide as she raised her palms, creating a circle of fire around him. "You can call the Dark Fey elders, right now, and Confess to the slaughter of a light fey, and thereby risking the start of a new war. For which the penalty is death. Or" She paused again, noticing the spark of hope behind his eyes.

She stared him dead on then, her slow malicious smile causing his face to fall." Or, I can save them the paperwork". With that, she flicked her fingers out in a pulling motion, watching with a vacant expression as the air from DuPont's lungs vacated his body, and water took its place, bubbling out of his nose and mouth. The Red Cap man clawed in vain at his chest, before finally falling into a lifeless lump on the dark cement floor.

The flames left as quickly as they appeared, as she bent over his limp form and yanked the chain off of his neck.

A slow whistle caused her to spin around.

"Bloody hell. Remind me never to piss you off, love" A tired, but familiar voice carried over from across the room.

Wincing, and mentally kicking herself for leaving a witness, She walked over to the dark haired man still tied to a chair, and unbound him.

Now, overly aware of just how much she had exposed herself, she stood awkwardly with her hands at her sides, rocking on her toes. She was careful to look anywhere but at him as he flexed his sore wrists and theatrically cracked the bones in his neck.

She could feel his gaze on her, but adamantly refused to return his stare. Instead, she spoke to the floor.

"Are you...uh.. Okay?" She asked

A gave her a wry smile then. "Oh, yes. I'm just peachy". He winced, before cradling his abdomen with one arm.

Anna finally looked up, appraising his body _. For damage_ , she mentally added.

She stepped forward and gingerly grabbed his hands, turning them over. When she noticed him choke back a scream, she frowned.

"Hmm"

The man rolled his eyes. "Care to share with the rest of us?" He drawled.

Instead of answer, she splayed her fingers right below his sternum, and pressed down with moderate pressure.

He double forward and yelped, before glaring. "Christ, Woman. Do you enjoy inflicting pain on the helpless?" he hissed at her.

"You're not helpless" She stated, then frowned. "Though you are pretty messed up"

"Not the first time I've heard that, pet" He winked at her.

She ignored him.

"Can you walk?" She asked

"Yeah, but-"

"Good. Then get up"

* * *

 **[Author's Note: I'm not really pleased with how this chapter turned out, but if I didn't write something, it would go in the muse graveyard. I've got way too many potential story lines that have gone to die there, never even making it onto a keyboard. Anyway, please read and review! I'm trying to decide if I should scrap this project or not. Thank you! ~Kate]**


	5. Chapter 5

Vex woke up with a headache, which wasn't really a new experience as far as mornings go. His eyes still closed, he dragged a tired hand down his face while the other combed through his hair. He felt the familiar strands cling to his fingers, before his fingertips met with a much softer substance. He ran his fingers over it tentatively, stroking what seemed to be fur above where his head lie. His fingers were promptly, and without warning, caught and punctured.

Vex shot up, his eyes now wide open, and jerked his hand to his side. Now cradling his injured hand, he turned to glare at the offending party: a small white cat, its blue eyes taking up half his face. The creature stared at him with fading interest, before jumping down from its perch above the couch he was lying on, and stalking over to another room.

Vex raised his hand at the cat momentarily, before dropping it.

"Bloody beast" he muttered.

He stood up and looked around, inspecting his surroundings while trying to remember what had happened the night before.

The young woman from the bar. He remembered their interactions in the alley, and her fortunate timing at the warehouse. He could recall bits and pieces, he remembered being used as a punching bag by the minions of DuPont, and he remembered a ring of fire and the gang leader falling to ground. He ran over the events that had happened after they both left the warehouse.

* * *

 _She stepped forward and gingerly grabbed his hands, turning them over. When she noticed him choke back a scream, she frowned._

" _Hmm"_

 _The man rolled his eyes. "Care to share with the rest of us?" He drawled._

 _Instead of answer, she splayed her fingers right below his sternum, and pressed down with moderate pressure._

 _He double forward and yelped, before glaring. "Christ, Woman. Do you enjoy inflicting pain on the helpless?" he hissed at her._

" _You're not helpless" She stated, then frowned. "Though you are pretty messed up"_

" _Not the first time I've heard that, pet" He winked at her._

 _She ignored him._

" _Can you walk?" She asked_

" _Yeah, but-"_

" _Good. Then get up"_

 _He balked at her, watching she stood and faced away from him. "What?" he scoffed incredulously._

" _I don't want to be here when that guy's buddies come looking for him." She started walking away, into the shadows._

 _The Mesmer stood up, cradling his injured arm to his torso, and hurried after her._

" _And pray tell, sweetheart, what exactly is your plan?" He questioned, trying to keep up with her long strides._

 _She turned back, for a second, to look at him." I guess that depends"_

 _He looked around, keeping a watchful eye out." Depends...on what?" He asked, hating this back and forth exchange._

 _She sighed, and finally stopped walking. She turned around then to fully face him. Her expression was a mix of apprehension and careful calculation." It depends on what you saw or what you think you saw. It depends on if I can realistically trust you. It depends on who all is looking for you." She looked him up and down, her eyes settling on his bruised fingers. "I suppose it also depends on whether or not you are a quick healer" She added, as an afterthought._

 _He gazed her hard for a moment, a part of him recognizing the tone she was using on him. It was calm and controlled, much like the voice she used earlier in the warehouse, and like the one he used when he was conducting damage control over fae exposure to humans. Which, he realized, was exactly what she trying to do._ She thinks I'm human _he thought, the implication making him nauseous. Or perhaps that was the concussion. Who knows?_

" _I saw enough" he replied simply._

 _Her shoulders slumped for a moment, before she straightened herself._

" _Right. I'll grab us a cab. You'll be crashing at my place tonight." She concluded_

 _He raised an eyebrow at her." You really think that's wise, love? Bringing a stranger home with you?" He questioned, before amending. "I mean, not that I'm not flattered."_

 _She shrugged. "I don't really have a choice, now. Until I know what to do with you."_

 _Vex sidled up next to her, matching her strides as they walked." I could think of a few things" He added, suggestively._

 _He watched as bemused grin flashed across her face, before vanishing. "I'm sure you can."_

* * *

 _He followed her to a walkup, just south of the downtown area. The apartment complex was respectful enough, though anything compared to the hovel the Justice Twins kept seemed like a palace, just by having actual walls._

 _They walked in silence up to the third floor, and stopped in front of a door labeled "321 C". The brunette stopped and reached into her purse to grab her keys. She pulled them out and inserted the key into lock, turning the knob and swinging the door open. She ushered him inside, closing and locking the door behind her._

 _Vex walked around, noticing little Knick knacks here and there, and perused the shelves. He could hear her shuffle around the kitchen. (And it was, in fact, a real kitchen, he noted. It even had a sink and full oven. Such things never seemed to be comforting to him until he was forced to live in a glorified shoe box for a month)._

" _Are you hungry?" He heard her call from the kitchen .He walked towards the dining room, and noticed her bent form in front of the fridge. His gaze stayed on her jean clad arse as she perused the fridge, looking for something edible._

 _Letting out a defeated sighed, she stood up and closed the fridge." Scratch that. I forgot it was my roommate's turn to buy groceries."_

 _Vex merely nodded, a part of him mourning the view from before._

 _She walked over the cupboard above the fridge, her stretched position allowing a view a small image on her lower back._

 _She grabbed her prize and set it on the counter, looking at the man before her for the first time._

 _Suddenly, as if remembering how normal people interact, she offered him her hand. "I'm Annabella, by the way"._

 _He shook her hand, noticing her firm grip, before dropping his hands to his sides again. "Vex"_

 _She nodded, before grabbing two glasses down. She opened the scotch and poured two generous glasses." Well, Vex, how you feel about Scotch for dinner?" she offered, passing him a glass._

 _He took it and flashed her a grin. "Why, love, that's just about my favorite kind of meal"._

* * *

Vex walked around, checking the couch for his phone and wallet. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he woke up in some broad's apartment missing his things. Granted, each time that happened, his bedmate found themselves strangled by their own hands later.

After finding his things in place, he ventured around the apartment, carefully avoiding crossing paths with the furry finger eater.

He heard the clattering of dishes and followed the sounds into the kitchen, to be met with the smell of fresh coffee, strawberries, bacon, and eggs.

He walked into the kitchen to see Anna standing over a pan, wielding a spatula with one hand, and whisk in the other.

"Well, aren't we domestic this morning" He drawled, grabbing an apple and a mug of coffee before dropping into a chair. He watched as she darted around the kitchen, stirring this and flipping that, but not once noticing that the stove was in fact, not 'on'.

After completing all of her tasks, Anna set the table for three. She sat down with her plate, lifting her fork to her mouth before noticing his bemused gaze on her.

"What?" She asked.

"You didn't have to cook for me, love." He teased, placing a hand over his heart.

Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed red." I didn't! It's Pancake Monday!"

Vex stared at her as if she had completely lost it. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Every Monday, Clara and I have a Pancake breakfast. I cook, she cleans, and we ….Oh" She stopped herself, looking at the three place settings. Without a word, she stood up and cleared all of the plates and dishes off the table.

"Hey!" He protested, watching mournfully as his plate of food was snatched from him.

She paced around the kitchen, gingerly picking up items off of the counter, and either placing them in a Tupperware or throwing it away all together.

Vex watched as she settled down in front of the fireplace, staring off into the flames.

Cautiously, he snuck over to the fridge and remade his plate. After all, her apparent neurosis was no reason for him to starve.

After finishing his meal (which was, if he had to admit, easily one of the best breakfast he had ever consumed in his long life, and that was including the decade he spent in France), he cautiously padded over to the living room, sitting behind the girl on the floor.

They sat in silence for a while, both staring at the flames that seemed to lick at the bricks behind them.

He knew she was aware of his presence, even though she hadn't acknowledged him yet.

Vex was not the kind of man one turns to for moral support. Not usually, at least. However, watching this girl become some so suddenly despondent tugged at something in him. He wanted to pry, he wanted to be the confidant, if only to have something to hold for bargaining later, he reasoned.

"Well, you serve one hell of a spread, love." He offered. He watched as her gaze turned ever so slightly towards him, before returning to the flames." Though your immediate removal of it from your guest is borderline sadistic" he added.

"What can I say, I'm just twisted like that." She lamented dryly.

He smirked and threw an arm around her comradely "Two peas, we are, then".

He watched in satisfaction as she leaned her head back against his arm, before he let go.

He stood up and helped her up off the ground, before leaning back on his heels and sticking his hands in his pocket.

"So…" He started, looking around "Fancy a quick shag?" He joked. _Okay, only half joking. No, just joking,_ he decided. _Unless-_

His string of thoughts were cut short by the tall redhead sputtering out "I'm going to be sick" before rushing over to the sink.

He was about to take honest offense to that, before he heard the sound of retching from the kitchen.

Vex stood there debating whether or not to take this as his opportunity to leave or stick around to learn as much as he could about this human creature. He made a quick list of pros and cons in his head.

 _Pro: If he earns her trust, she might prove to be useful in warding off anyone sniffing around after him._

 _Con: If she finds out he crossed her, she could easily make his life a living hell._

 _Pro: If he sticks around, he could learn her ticks and strengths and use them to his advantage._

 _Con: If she finds out, she could kill him._

 _Pro: She rejected the Succubus._

 _Pro: If Evony found out he had this kind of power around, she'd be jealous enough to do his bidding, for once._ Vex smiled a sinister grin.

He walked into the kitchen, resolved to stay as long as things remained interesting.

* * *

He stood behind her, unsure as to what to do. Again, he didn't make a habit of being a gentleman, so the process of how to go about comforting was fairly foreign to him. Begrudgingly, he thought back on the times he had watched wolfman hold Kenzie's hair back after a long night of drinking. He decided he could start with that.

He used one of his hands to steady her, placing it on the small of her back. She winced, though he wasn't sure if it was from his touch or from pain.

Using his other hand, he collected the dark auborune curls threatening to cascade into the sink, holding them back. He stood there quietly as she tried to catch her breath, mouthing a "thanks" to him before the second wave hit.

Vex cautioned a glance at the sink, his weird curiosity getting the better of him. He regretted it immediately, as his view was not of half-digested leftovers, as he had anticipated, but dark and thick red blood flowing into sink.

"Sweet mother of. What did you do?!" He breathed. His gaze shifted from the sink to her hands, for the first time noticing the angry bruises on her knuckles, as if all of her fingers were snapped at once.

Vex stared down at his own hands now, remembering the injuries he had sustained from the night before. His mind flashed on an image of his finger being snapped back by DuPont, easily broken instantly. He remembered each process being repeated on each of his digits until rendering his hands completely useless.

The wave of sickness seemed to stop as soon as it started, and she slumped forward for a moment. Vex let her catch her breath.

Anna let herself lean back against him, the coolness of his shirt soothing the flashes of heat pounding in her face.

"Let's lie you down" He said sternly. She shook her head in protest, but let him drag her over to the couch anyway.

"Sit" He ordered

She rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch.

Vex squatted down between her knees. Usually, Anna would've cracked a joke at this, if only to ease her own mortification. However, the serious look on his face easily talked her out it. She made a mental note that she hated that expression on him. It just seemed..odd.

"Look at me." She obliged, though mildly annoyed.

"Follow my finger" He raised a finger in front of her, and moved it.

She huffed. "Now who's playing nursemaid?" She muttered.

"Anna-"

"Fine" She followed his stupid finger, making a mental list of all the things she found annoying about him. _Number 1: Trying to take care of her._

Vex watched as her eyes easily followed his finger, easing some of his suspicions of a concussion, while still leaving him mystified as what was wrong with her.

She watched his face as he continued his inspection. _Number 2: Perfectly angled jaw, with just enough stubble to draw attention._

His hand moved from her neck, down her sides and traced over her ribs. He noticed her cringe a bit. Eyeing her warily, he pressed his thumb firmly right along her lower ribs and abdomen. She bit back a scream and doubled over.

 _Number 3: He was handsy. In a way that didnt make her want to punch him. At least not as hard._

"Shh" he soothed. Or at least tried to make it sound soothing. It sort of came out as more of a hiss.

"Quit poking at me!" she seethed.

 _Number 4: His voice was stupid_ , she decided. _Slightly aluring with its english lilt, and smooth undertones, but mostly stupid._

Ignoring her, he started lifting up her shirt, revealing the dark ugly bruising along her abdomen and lower ribs, marring her smooth almost porcelain skin.

"They're probably cracked, and you're bleeding internally". He stated.

 _Number 5: The ability to tell her something she already knew, as if it was a new discovery._

She tugged her shirt back down and pushed him away. "No shit, Dr. Obvious".

For the second time in 24 hours, he sat there speechless.

"You knew?" He asked incredulously

Anna looked away, almost bored. "Yes. I was able to put it together. The spiting up blood sort of gave it away".

She stood up straight and walked over to the door. He followed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, mentally berating himself for sounding like an idiot.

"For a walk" She unlocked the door and grabbed her coat.

"Really? Now seems like the perfect time for a jolly stroll in the park?! "He followed suit, shrugging on his jacket.

"Not a park".

"I'm going with you"

 _Number 6: His apparent misplaced concern or discomfort at being left alone. She couldn't tell which._

"NO." She stopped, her hand still on the knob. "Look, I'll be fine. Please just stay here. "She gave him a weak smile.

Vex blinked, as if shaking out of a daze, and walked away from the door. He heard the latch click behind her as she left.

He sat down on the couch, warily eyeing the finger beast as it casually jumped up by him and perched by his head.

He glared at the cat. "You're lucky I'm out of mojo" He threatened. He was rewarded with a long mewl, while the cat curled up by his ear.

The Mezmer examined his own hands and torso, noticing the lack of injuries that he clearly remembered sustaining during his run in with the RedCaps the night before. From what he had observed, Anna had walked away without a scratch last light, while he was a bloody and broken mess. Yet somehow, she was the one with the scars this morning.

 _What a curious creature_ , he thought.

* * *

 **Authors note: I'm still twirling around the pieces of this in my head, trying to figure out how to place it all to together. Any Questions? Thoughts? Concerns? Critiques? Let me know , either in a PM or in a review. Also, I am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested. Thank you! ~Kate**


End file.
